


Swing Sets

by solangeloandotheradorablethings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, That's it, and multiply it by 69, it's literal garbage, that's the fic, think of the worst thing you have ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloandotheradorablethings/pseuds/solangeloandotheradorablethings
Summary: I dunno lads, google docs says [3am] but my heart says [6:69]





	Swing Sets

Nico had never gotten ready faster than he did that day when the sky was pumpkin spice and the trees copper brown. Persephone had smiled delicately as she’d watched him struggle to fit his head through the sleeve of his black, button up shirt,

“Nico, bud; you’ll ruin your makeup,” even her voice sounded like flowers, “Let me help, won’t you?”

Nico stood still after that, albeit begrudgingly; he let his step-mother dress him with an orchid’s grace and a rose’s tenderness, careful not to smudge the glow in the dark skull she’d helped him paint on his face,

“How do I look?” his grin was so pretty that not even the moon outmatched his shadowy beauty,

“Like a prince,” Persephone assured, only half-joking,

Nico snorted, tossing around his waves in a blur of darkness, “You shall address me as  _queen_ ,” he announced in a voice so pretentiously superior, he didn’t have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes,

“But of course,  _your majesty_ ,” she mocked, dimples marring her mocha skin, “Would the royal pain care for a cup of tea?”

Nico scowled, “Your royal ‘pain’ is a coffee drinker and demands that you stop your diabolical plans of conversion.”

“Drama queen,”

“I’m hardly  _passive_ , you egg!”

“Tea is delicious you coward!” Persephone claimed to deaf ears, blowing a ringlet of curls from her face, the conversation drifted to a particular curly blonde worm of a boy, “When did you say William was going to pick you up?”

The pale skin of Nico’s cheeks flushed with a fond pink at the mere mention of his boyfriend, “In about an hour,”

“Good,” the older woman grinned, rubbing her palms together, “That gives me plenty of time to talk to you about the birds and the bees-”

“ _Mother_!” Nico gaped, red heating his body with peculiar inconspicuality,

“Did you know there are over 10 000 species of birds?” clearly enjoying the look of betrayal crossing her step son’s features, Persephone began listing of every bird she knew of, (in alphabetical order, of course,)

“Thank god, I thought you meant-” he paused as Persephone slipped a small packet into his hands. Feeling at the sharp edges and foilish texture, his face drew blank, “Is this a condom wrapper?”

Her cackles of laughter sounded her answer.

 

* * *

 

She was splendid in a way that spoiled the vastness of the mansion. Will had never realised just how large Nico’s house was in the quiet of the few nights he’d spent there in secrecy,

Persephone was simply breath-taking. Her large, doe eyes, now narrowed into slits, beaming amber brown; the solid black drenching her tight curls; her dark skin, scattered with golden freckles; even her tight-lipped smile was a picture of elegance. She was, to put it simply, a flower.

And yet she was nothing compared to the raven that was Nico.

He looked shy, almost; and yet frighteningly bold. He was a scintilla of death. Black hair, black eyes, black shirt, black jeans, black boots, hell, even a black earring adorned his lithe frame. Detailed brush strokes depicting a skull disguised his rakish face. And his smile;

God,

That smile was enchanting.

Will didn’t quite fit in their aura of Big Dick Energy, “Good afternoon, uh, Nico’s- relative,” Will felt quite stiff in his grim reaper costume, he looked to Nico for help,

The little shit was  _laughing_  at his pain,

“It’s 6pm,” she said, matter-of-factly, Will nodded to prove that he was just as smart as Elle Woods, “Have him back by 8.”

Will frowned at that, “No promises,” he chuckled awkwardly, reaching for Nico’s hand from under the coffee table, “He looks absolutely adorable and I’m a sucker for his gummy smile,”

“Do you like tea?” Persephone asked suddenly,

Will was distinctly aware of Nico mouthing ‘Say no’ in the corner of his eye but as much as Nico loved him, he loved Will’s suffering even more (sadist, Nico has a pain kink can confirm), “Yes,” Will puffed out his chest, leaning in slightly, “Now spill,”

Nico was much less vague as he slammed his face into the coffee table, groaning.

See? Pain kink.

 

* * *

 

They went trick-or-treating after that. Will spent most of the time making skeleton innuendos until he was sure Nico was going to slice his d-female presenting nipples-ick off with Will’s plastic scythe, “Wow, you really rattle my bones, di Angelo,”

“You’ll be the death of me.” Nico crooned, smiling sweetly,

Will stopped after that.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Nico,” Will took a moment to catch his breath, meeting up with his boyfriend after the skeleton had finished swooning elderly couple for their candy, “Heard you like bad boys,”

Nico scowled, “My dude, my bro; my loving hoe, if you say you took two instead of one from the bowl I swear-”

Will smirked, “Nope,” Nico waited, “I took the bowl,” Will produced an empty chocolate bowl,

Nico produced his wrath.

 

* * *

 

They ended up retreating to the park, “Hey Nico?” Will yawned, catching his boyfriend as his slid top speed™ down the slide, Nico waited for Will to say something stupid, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against Will’s chest, “I love you,”

Nico breathed out a laugh, “That was the stupidest thing you’ve ever said,” he felt Will grin into his hair, “I love you, Will,” he was sure that his face paint had smudged by now so he didn’t really mind when Will decided now would be a fantastic time to make out,

And he definitely wasn’t complaining when they’d ended up doing the seesaw on the swingset.

 

* * *

 

It was 2am when they’d gotten home, Will had lost his scythe so he’d made sure to say his goodbyes before he rung on the doorbell, Nico curled into his arms, half-asleep,

“I would murder you right now,” Persephone seethed, hissing as Will flinched, “But Nico’s bet me to it,”

And then Nico leapt free from Will’s arms and grabbed on to him, “This bitch empty!” he squawked, turning into a goose, “Yeet!” and then he threw Will into moving traffic and had hot (safe) sex with a cactus whilst Persephone violently t-posed on tinder.

 

The End


End file.
